Jackie and Janna
by Prinnyramza
Summary: Jackie face went from smug to enlightened and all the way back to smug, "Oh no. That's why you're so thirsty, all your friends are hot and they're all trying to smooch each other." [Copied from AO3. Originally published 2017-02-12]


Watching a friend down in the dumps can be one of the most awkward experiences the one that imagine and well Jackie didn't do awkward. There is usually a way to fix it, to consul the person going through the crisis but that's a one man position, one that was currently being filled by her maybe sort of boyfriend.

So she imagined that the one thing that she should do is take a step back and let the two have their moment. She didn't really mind. She had the guy for the entire night and she'll have more time in the future. She wasn't gonna bail until the two were ready to leave but she moved far enough not to be within ear shot. Nothing that Star was saying was probably meant for her to hear. She shuffled over to a tomb stone. One that wasn't quite short enough for her to sit on but she was still able to lean back on it a bit and acted like the dress she had on didn't clash with the graveyard scene.

Least she had Janna here, though she wasn't saying anything, instead inspecting the bag and the contents of said bag.

She whistled. "It was kind of a wicked night huh"

Janna didn't pull her head away from her belongings and instead kept a board expression that Jackie was sure she had copyrighted, "Totally"

The skate board girl shift her torso as she tried to stretch her legs and gain the much needed height to allow herself to sit on the marble behind her only for her dress to cause her to slip back on her feet. She repeated this a few more times, looking back at Star and Marco and away from her friend. She crossed her arms. "So is everything cool between us now?"

Janna pulled a book half way out before jiggling her bag, letting the object fall back in, "Don't know what you mean."

The currently better dressed of the two rubbed her upper arms. She didn't know why, it wasn't like she was cold, "Like was this a one of those TV moments. 'We almost died together. Whatever we were fighting about was stupid in perspective.'"

Janna gazed lazily at over to her. Well Jackie thought that what she was going for, the feeling of being uncommitted with her gaze. What it felt to her was the equivalent of the stink eye, "We were never fighting."

Jackie smiled.

Janna frowned.

Jackie frowned, "Ya, cause that would imply that I was in on the argument."

Janna raised a hand as if to silence her. Her eyebrow rose and lips twitched, "Hey chill for a sec. Is this about me hanging with Star? Cause I just wanted to learn a thing about or two about magic."

The girl with green eyes tilted her head and gave the magical girl a glance, "And she's pretty cool."

She spoke softly, as if daydreaming.

The girl with dark hair gave a laugh and her face softened. Maybe she was bragging or maybe she was getting ready to enjoy the company, "Only the coolest for me."

"But like Janna- this whole 'not fighting' thing that going on. That didn't start when you started hanging with Star." Thomas spoke quickly, probably faster than she meant to. She looked up at a branch above. It suddenly became a bit interesting to look at, "Remember the sleepover?"

The girl in the hat coughed, she wasn't expecting to laugh, "How could I forget. World class nachos, trash tier brownies, we all nearly got murdered by a box. Good times for all."

"Wouldn't be a night with Diaz if there wasn't a battle for your life." Jackie agreed, "But that's not what I'm talking about. Well it is but it isn't, you know?"

Novice spell caster maybe but Janna was no mind reader, "Not really. Lay it on me."

"I don't know if this is cool to say but after that we haven't really hung out and someone in that box was lying about their crush..."

"And you think that might've been me."

"Well was it?" The girl went out of her way to pronounce each word in the question as if judging her friend's reaction to each one and it was of time caught up when she gave her explanation, "l mean, stealing his house keys?"

Janna stared at the girl, "I steal everyone house keys."

Jackie raised a hand, counting two with her thumb and pointer, "Smelling his butt?"

The misfit shook her head and lifted her nose up, "If you questioning that, then that means you didn't do it and all I got to say is 'wasted opportunity.'"

The middle digit joined the other two expended fingers and Jackie giggled, "You once told him you wanted his arm to be your boyfriend."

She pointed a finger to the skateboarder, leaning towards her, "Clearly Jackie, you haven't been around the web to realize the virtues of a tentacle."

In return the blonde gave her hand a twirl and rolled her eyes, "Nah dude, from experience they're kinda overrated."

Eyes wide, her friend spoke, "What?"

"What?" she said at practically the same time.

Janna stared.

Jackie stared back.

Janna rolled her eyes, "Thomas, we're not haven't a fight over Diaz or whatever. He's not interested in anyone not blonde and I just want him for his body." She shrugged, "So if you plan on doing the deed; 'jus primae noctis' otherwise you have nothing to worry about from me.'"

Jackie started a deep laugh but quickly remembered the duo currently in mourning but a couple of feet away. She looked over at them. Ya, still together, still working things out. She whipped her head back at Janna and stuck out her tongue, "I'll keep that in mind your highness."

"You don't have to be so formal. Dark mistress will do." the dark haired girl said casually.

"Still planning on taking on the world?" Thomas didn't say it as a question. She had no doubt and her friend didn't disappoint.

Janna raised her hand and gripped the air as if she was crushing an invisible ball, "The earth is ripe for subjugation."

Jackie glance at her fellow blonde, still hugging Marco for dear life, "Guess that's just going to be a little more difficult after what happened tonight.

Janna gave a smirk and walked over to the skateboarder. She gave a little nudge with her hips, allowing for room on the 'not really a seat' that was the landmark for some guy's corpse.

She leaned towards Jackie and whispered, "Please, seen the girl with a battle mace. She's not going to let this keep her down. She'll have the book back by the end of the week."

She then moved her head back and brought her thumb to her chest, "Besides she got me in her corner. Been meaning to ramp up my crime spree. House keys yesterday, spell books today."

Jackie relaxed towards Janna, "Backing a princess. Already working on that political network."

"Sometimes the only thing that puts someone in power is who they knew in high school. Stampedes of waricorns crushing my enemies' skulls makes me flush."

Jackie inspected the look on her buddy's face and that expression; she couldn't describe it in front of polite company. The skateboarder smiled, "I'll keep that in mind then."

"Just if you really worried about the whole Marco thing that's going on..." Janna shifted her torso back and looked the blonde straight in the eye, "Like keep this on the low but chances are that Star might be into him hard."

She scowled, "Like she was ticked off during the whole night. Like she forgot that calling off the dance was her idea. Probably was the one lying during that whole truth punishment game." Her already crossed arms became even more so, "'Oskar Greeson' my behind."

"Can't blame her too much. Guy is adorable and she has 24/7 access to him." Jackie stole another look as Diaz silently rocked the magical princess, "Can't even begin to imagine what wild stuff they get up to."

"Unlimited dimension travel does sound wicked."

Jackie eyes delighted, "That too."

The dark hair girl sputtered "Really Thomas?"

The blonde waved, "Come on, we all heard the rumors."

"You seem pretty cool with the idea that the guy you're dating macking on another girl."

Javkie shrugged, "Star is also very cute. You've been spending all that time with her. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

She shook her hand and laughed. Pausing to look around before her eyes widened. "Okay so there's two things. Both of them could be true. Star was lying about her crush on Marco and while you are pretty convincing about not having a crush on Marco."

"I wasn't lying," Janna said firmly.

"Or maybe Starfan 13 blurted out what you wanted to say. One again Star Butterfly: cute girl." She pointed four fingers at the duo further away from them.

Jackie face went from smug to enlightened and all the way back to smug, "Oh no. That's why you're so thirsty, all your friends are hot and they're all trying to smooch each other."

Janna's voice came up deadpan, "That's it. Meanwhile I'm practically in a desert, void of affection."

The dark hair girl reeled her head back in joking despair. The back of her hand was brought to her forehead for extra dramatic flair.

"A sea voyage in a middle of salty romances. Hotties, hotties everywhere and not a one to kiss." Thomas helpfully supplemented.

"I'll be chilling in the poorly made life boat with the angst tiger waiting to pound." Janna sighed, already given up at her imagined distress "It already ate the joy zebra and the ambition ape."

"What happened to the hyena?" Jackie continued the book reference.

The girl shrugged, "Meh... the hyena was telling me to burn stuff. Good riddance."

Jackie let out a breath of relief, "Quite a few of the echo creek staff will be glad to hear that."

"Yah, but what about the real issues, my issues?" Janna pressed both hands down on her chest.

The blonde leaned towards her, "Don't worry Janna, I'll be your nautical prince charming."

Eyes scanned the teen from the feet up, "Last time I checked, prince charming hips weren't so wide."

"So you noticed my hips." Eyebrows waggled.

A chuckle was heard, "Thomas, like the great wall: astronauts notice your hips from space."

"Stop, you're too kind." Jackie shook her hand and changed her mind, "Actually no, go on. I think my butt is pretty nice too."

"Man, finding out a guy has been obsessed with you for years is going a straight to your head. I didn't think you were aware of your figure."

"Just because I don't focus on it doesn't mean that I don't know about it." She rolled her eyes, "To be honest I never really think about it, like at all. Know a few guys who probably do though," her eyes wandered other, "but like I don't think Marco does."

Janna raised an eyebrow, "Must've missed the cane and seeing eye dog on Diaz cause you think he's blind."

"No really. Remember he did say he been crushing since forever, before puberty." Jackie Lynn giggled, "You should know this because well, he's basically your secret husband."

Janna opened her mouth wide, "Wow, someone bring out the red card cause Jackie Lynn is traveling. How did I go from 'maybe secretly having a crush on him' all the way to 'secret marriage'?"

"They don't use red cards in basketball." Thomas corrected.

"Whatever."

Jackie tilted her head towards her pal, "And are you admitting to your secret crush?"

Janna looked away, "Just using your own words Thomas."

"Come on, you share lockers." She looked Janna straight in the eye and lowered her voice, making sure that the words stayed between the two of them, "I think you should go for it."

A glare was shot in her direction, "Jackie, what are you playing at?"

"Nothing girl, you know that I wouldn't plot against you." It wasn't as if Jackie didn't expect this reaction, "Pretty sure you're like the kingpin of echo creek at this point."

The girl with green eyes paused, "Just don't let me just have him."

"I'm not letting you have anything." She made 'have' sound extra harsh.

"Doesn't feel like it." She spat out air, "Unless making out with him was part of some grand plan that I just don't understand."

There was a pause between them.

Janna grew a bit quieter, "You kissed him?"

"I wasn't admitting to anything but yes." She shuttered and looked down. Shallowing she looked back and tried to give a smirk, no matter how lopsided it may have appeared. "Interested in the details?"

"Not particularly." Janna tried to sound neutral but she failed.

"Come on, you love juicy details." She tried on a smile only to drop it quickly, "See this isn't like you at all."

The dark haired teen voice cracked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're acting coy with me. You don't do coy. Coy isn't a word in your dictionary. That page got torn out, ripped to shreds and fed to koi in a koi pond before the whole thing got dynamited just to be safe."

Jackie Lynn threw up her arms, "Janna, know what I love about you. You're blunt. I fell down some steps while grinding a rail. My leg was squirting blood."

She pointed at the center of the other girl's chest, "Everyone else was trying not to stare. You took pictures. You don't bother being polite." and poked her, "Someone messes with you. It's the same."

She poked again, "You see what you want to do and you do it."

The blonde's arms shot down and straightened as if she was holding two suit cases, "Except when it comes to Marco."

"Do you want me to nab your boy toy, Jack?" her laugh rang hollow, "Date didn't go well.'

"Janna it-" the teen crossed her arm,"-it was amazing. It's was just us chilling. Getting to know each other; He's a great guy. I hope whatever he saw in me then, he sees in me now."

She looked over to him and smiled. Then she saw Star and Janna when she turned back around and her lips straightened.

"Janna I don't want you to nab him. I like him." her head drooped down, "Like a lot. Almost want to kick past Marco's behind for making me wait so long."

Jackie Lynn straightened her back and her fingers gazed against Janna's arm, "But I do want you to try."

Janna allowed her to trace up to her upper arm, "Jackie, what would you do if I did have a crush on Diaz, no matter how much of a dweeb he is?"

"Then I'll protect my claim as well as I can." the teen gave a smile, "Against you, I'd need my best shot."

Janna paused, "And if I win grand prize at the Marco bowl?"

"I'd be sad for a bit but I'll get over it cause it's you. This isn't an offer I'd make to just anyone," she turned her head, "Maybe I'll see what Star Butterfly is up to, since she'll be single too."

Janna adopted a deadpan tone, "Really?"

"Hey if you have Marco, you don't need Star too. Stop trying to gather a harem, Janna." Jackie defended, "At least include me if you do."

Janna mockingly snapped her fingers, "Blast, I thought you said that you didn't know what my long term plan was."

The two of them leaned back against the marble grave stone, giggling to themselves, "Great minds think alike and Star is a cutie. If I don't end up kissing her then I'm gonna adopt her."

"One day you'll make a Freudian very happy."

The blonde gave the other teen a joke punch to the bicep, "You can't blame me if I go crazy. It's your fault."

Janna considered that answer and nodded, "That's probably true. I drive most mortal men to madness."

"Quit the seduction act Jan, my heart can't take it." Jackie Lynn made the act of clutching her heart tightly, "All my friends are hot and they're trying to smooch with each other."

It was until their other two friends were able to pick themselves back up, until they knew that they could go back home and rest after everyone but the two friends laughed themselves silly.


End file.
